In the past, much time and effort has been expended in teaching children to properly attend to their personal hygiene. Equally large amounts of time have been spent trying to convince children to eat the food on their plate. A variety of utensils, such as toothbrushes having unique shapes, have been employed in an attempt to enhance a child's interest in using the utensils. These utensils, however, tend to become soiled when left lying on a table, sink or counter top and are often oddly shaped so that the child has difficulty using them.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a utensil, such as a toothbrush, having a unique shape that has an easily grippable handle and that interacts with a holder. The holder can be mounted on a wall in a position conveniently reached by a child but that maintains the utensil out of contact with a soiled surface.